jewelpetfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asahina Mirai
Asahina Mirai (朝日奈みらい Asahina Mirai) is the main human protagonist of Jewelpet Friendship and she is the group leader of the three Pretty Cures. She is a 13-year-old girl who is rather strange and interested in various things. Mirai's alter ego is Cure Miracle (キュアミラクル Kyua Mirakuru). Her catchphrases are "Did you just say○○?!"(○○っていいました？！ ○○tte iimashita?!) and "This is so exciting!" (ワクワクもんだぁ！ Wakuwaku monda~a!). Bio Appearance As a civilian, Mirai has purple eyes and short golden blonde hair with a small part of it tied up with a pink bow and a braid tied in the back. She wears a shirt with a light pink top and puffy sleeves and flowy light blue culottes. She also wears pink shoes with white knee-high socks. In summer, she wears a pink top with magenta coloured bow on the front and she has the shirt tied at the hem. She wears a pale yellow shirt underneath. Her skirt is puffy and blue with two magenta hearts on either side. Her sandals are pink with yellow ribbons on top. In winter, she wears a frilly hot pink/salmon coloured turtleneck, a blue-purple overall, slate thigh-high socks and pink boots, and a pink jacket with fur. In the movie, she wears a pale green top under a pink and white jacket, flowy yellow shorts with stitching on them, white frilly socks and red boots. For the festival, her hair gains a couple extra braids with bows and she wears a pink dress with flower, plaid, and polka dot patterns, along with white gloves and blue shoes. When she is older, her hairstyle remains the same for the most part, albeit slightly longer. She also wears a pink and white blouse with three heart-shaped buttons in the front and a flowing light blue skirt that reaches her knees. She also wears magenta flats with little bows in the front. As Cure Miracle, she becomes taller and her hair lengthens to her mid back and becomes a brighter blonde. Part of her hair is styled in a ponytail on the right side of her head and is held in a dark pink bow. Her eyes also become light purple. There is a light green ring around the ponytail. She also wears a pink headband with a small pink witch hat with a heart. There is a white frill under it and a string of pearls hanging from it. Her dress is light pink on the top with puffy sleeves and a dark pink bow and a pink crystal in the center. On the back of her waist is a matching pink bow. The second half of the dress is dark pink with smaller pink bows in the front and is longer on the left side. The skirt has a light pink and a white layer. Around her waist is a belt with blue, red and yellow spheres around it. She also wears short light pink gloves with a gold bracelet around each wrist and light pink boots with pink toe-tips and gold anklets. In her Ruby Style form, her hair is styled in twin-tails with red ribbons and a headband. The hat has a red heart hanging from it. She wears a red dress with short puffy sleeves and pink hearts decorating it. The skirt is lined with white lace with a red and white ribbon with a heart in the center. There is a red and white bow on the left side of her chest with a ruby gem in the center and she also wears a red and white choker that ties in the back and red heart-shaped earrings. Also on the back is a large red bow. She also wears long white gloves and long red and white stockings with red shoes. In her Sapphire Style form, her hair is styled in a ponytail with part of it braided and adorned with blue and pink decorations. Her headband is now light blue and her hat has a wing jutting from it. She wears a white top adorned with pink pearls in the shoulders with a purple and white skirt with the white layer having a pink gradient. She also wears a blue sleeveless coat-like garment with a sapphire gem on the throat and pink ribbons in the front and back. She has light blue arm warmers with a pearl at the top and a cream-coloured scarf around her arms. She also wears gold sandals and light blue leg warmers. In her Topaz Style form, her hair is styled in giant braids held by blue and pink candy-shaped clips. She wears a puffy yellow dress with a light orange vest and a red bow with a topaz stone in the center. Light teal and purple candies decorate the front and there is a yellow bow in the back. There is also a light yellow skirt underneath. Her shoes are orange with light yellow tights. She also wears a choker with a heart hanging from it and frilly light yellow wristbands. In her Alexandrite Style form, the outfit resembles her Dia Style one, but it is a bit lighter pink with more frills along the bottom. The bow in the front is pink with an Alexandrite stone in the middle and the collar is now solid pink and white. The ends of the sleeves flare out a bit like wings and there is also a light pink ruffle hanging along the skirt with pink ribbons. Three golden rings similar to her bracelets surround her waist. Her hair becomes longer and retains its original style, but the hat now becomes regular sized and is solid pink with a light green bow with a red rose and a light pink ruffle on the side. There is also a pink ribbon surrounding the hat with a string of beads and a light pink pom-pom similar to Cure Magical's. She now wears frilly pink and white wristbands with gold bracelets around them, with a ring on each middle finger, and pink and white boots. She also wears a long white cape. As Super Cure Miracle, her hair gets longer and it is tied with yellow hair ties with a light green heart in the middle of each side of the hair ties in low pigtails. There are wings attached to hearts on the headband and she gains large pinkish-white wings that look like angel wings. The hat is the same, but without the frill underneath. She wears a large pink dress with a brighter pink skirt. There is a band with a yellow heart in the middle. The sleeves have pink beads on each sleeve. A larger dark pink bow is sewn on the chest side added with a yellow heart in the middle. There are two pink smaller bows with a dark pink heart in the middle and she wears near-the-elbow-length white gloves. The bracelet on each wrist is the same. She also wears pinkish-white boots with pink toe-tips that reach past her ankles with winged hearts attached. On her neck is a dark pink choker. Personality Mirai is a thirteen-year-old girl who is just about to enter her second year at middle school. She's a strange, funny, lovely and energetic girl who is interested in various things. Her stuffed bear Mofurun that was given to her by her grandmother, Kanoko, is very important to her and she admires Riko a lot. Her goal is to study magic she loves while trying to gain Riko's admiration. Relationships Izayoi Riko - Mirai meets Riko after she told her that she had dropped her teddy bear. Mirai thanks her and they soon notice they have the same pendants, making them both curious. After being attacked by Batty, the two girls transform into Pretty Cure to defeat the Yokubaru. After this, they travel to the Magic World to consult someone about what had happened and begin to study magic together. Mofurun - Mofurun is Mirai's teddy bear that her grandmother gave her on her first birthday. Mofurun means a lot to Mirai that she even wished she could talk to it. After meeting Riko and becoming Pretty Cure, Mofurun came to life which made Mirai very happy. Ha-chan - Ha-chan was born into Mirai's hands and she helped raise her along with Riko and Mofurun. Mirai cares deeply about Ha-chan and was happy to reunite with her after their battle with Dokurokushe. Yuki Kanoko - Kanoko is Mirai's grandmother who also gave her Mofurun, one of Mirai's best friends. Kanoko also has a very tight bond with Mirai. Ruby - Mirai's Jewelpet partner. Etymology Asahina (朝日奈): Asa (朝) means 'morning', Hi (日) means 'day' while Na (奈) has no meaning when it is by itself. Mirai (みらい): Mirai has only one meaning which is 'future'. Cure Miracle means an effect or extraordinary event in the physical world that surpasses all known human or natural powers and is ascribed to a supernatural cause. History Meeting Riko Mirai is up one night, noticing how big the moon looks and runs out to her balcony. She suddenly spots something flying around spinning out of control until it falls into the trees. Mirai decides to head out and look for it, only to be stopped by her mother, who asks her where she is going. Mirai tries to tell her mother about what she saw, only to get told she shouldn't stay up late even if she's on spring break. The next morning, Mirai is still wondering what she could have seen that night. Her grandmother suggests it was a magician flying on a broom which excites Mirai even more. Seeing her daughter so eager, her mother lets her go and search for it. She then tells Mirai to pick out a pendant that she likes as a reward for helping her with housework. She chooses a pink diamond-shaped one and puts it on her neck. She then hurries outside with her teddy bear, Mofurun, in a basket with her. As she's walking through the park, Mofurun falls onto the ground without Mirai noticing. She then hears a voice that tells her she dropped something, turning around she runs back to pick it up. She then thanks the person who told her only to not see anyone until she looks up and sees a girl riding on a broom. She chases after her and introduces herself. The magician tells her she has no time and that she's in a hurry. She then speaks the magic words "Cure Up! Ra-pa-pa!" and takes off on the broom once more as Mirai grabs on and tells her not to leave. The magician runs out of energy and the broom loses its magic. As both girls start to fall, Mirai's pendant begins to glow and she notices the magician has the same one but in purple. They both float in the air for a while as they are both surprised that they have the same pendant but soon fall back down after realizing they are hungry. Mirai treats the magician to strawberry melon bread to restore her energy and asks if she can ride her broom. The magician tells her that it's only supposed to be used by one person but since she helped her with getting something to eat, she decides to show Mirai some magic. She demonstrates it with her magic wand on a cat, trying to make it speak but is only able to make it yap and say "blah, blah" repeatedly. Mirai suggests for the magician to use her magic on Mofurun. She tells Mirai that it's impossible because toys can't talk in the first place. Mirai tells her that her grandmother gave Mofurun to her when she was born so they are like siblings and she wishes she was able to talk to it. She thanks the magician again and she tells her that her name is Riko. Becoming Pretty Cure Riko decides to part ways with Mirai and searches for what she is looking for but Mirai decides to tag along anyway, wondering why both their pendants where shining. They are then approached by a mysterious person named Batty, who is looking for the Linkle Stone Emerald. Riko asks him what he knows about the Linkle Stones but Mirai feels a dangerous presence from the person and runs away, dragging Riko with her. But Batty appears in front of them again, talks about the Linkle Stones and decides to attack the girls. Riko activates her magic broom and tries to get away with Mirai. Batty catches up to them and summons a Yokubaru from a nearby truck and flies after them. Mofurun is blown away from Mirai's basket from the wind and Riko catches it but is knocked off her broom by the Yokubaru. Mirai manages to grab her hand in time but falls off the broom while still holding onto it. Batty mocks Riko about not being able to do anything from the start and she begins chanting "Cure Up! Ra-pa-pa! Monster go far away!" Batty laughs at her but Mirai joins in and chants with Riko. As they grip their hands and chant the magic words one more time, their pink and purple pendants turn to golden ones as Mofurun's appearance changes. By inserting their pendants into Mofurun's bow-tie, the girls then transform into Pretty Cure, Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. They manage to dodge the Yokubaru's attacks and soon Batty retreats. After they turn back to normal, Mirai looks for Mofurun and finds out he is now living and able to speak. Riko takes Mirai to the station saying she needs to return to her school and tell someone about what happened. She uses a special card to change the train station's appearance so that they will be able to go to the Magic World's Magic School. In Jewelpet Friendship Mirai and Mofurun had searching the story of Jewelpets with Riko. She heard about Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ruby's Partner Category:Labra's Partner Category:Garnet's Partner Category:Pretty Cures Category:Non-Jewelpets